battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Mixed or fused characters
This list contains characters that are a mix or fusion of different characters. Most of them are recommended characters. Allball Allball is a recommended character that first appeared in BFB 15. It is a fusion of 8-Ball, Basketball, Golf Ball, Snowball, Tennis Ball, and Puffball. Blocky,Eraser, and Pen. Blocky,Eraser, and Pen. is a recommended character that appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". It is a fusion of Blocky, Eraser, and Pen. Contestant Monster Contestant Monster is a recommended character that appeared in "The Reveal" and was recommended by Alexlion05. It is a mix of every contestant (from season 1), with a robotic leg at the bottom. every character fused every character fused is a recommended character that first appeared in "Don't Dig Straight Down". It is a fusion of every character in BFB, like the name says. Fatch Fatch is a recommended character that appeared on "The Glistening" and was recommended by VollyTiffany. It is a fusion of Match and Firey. The Match half is at the bottom and the Firey half is at the top. Fireoiny Fireoiny is a character that first appeared in "This Episode Is About Basketball" and was recommended by Papiomike. It is a fusion of Coiny and Firey. Flirey Flirey 'is a recommended character that first appeared in "Hurtful!". It was recommended by choochoohead1. It is a fusion of Flower and Firey. Fubbly 'Fubbly is a recommended character that first appeared in "Return of the Hang Glider". It is a fusion of Firey and Bubble. The Firey half is happy, while the other Bubble half looks sad. It was recommended by grwjhg45. Giant Fireafy Giant Fireafy is a recommended character that appeared on "The Glistening" and was recommended by firealarmfreak5. It's a giant version of a fusion of Firey and Leafy. Leafball Leafball is a recommended character that appeared on "The Glistening" and was recommended by PichuxCastform123. It is a fusion of Tennis Ball and Leafy. leafmote Night Rider (remote) * Dim Gray (central and top left buttons) * Disco (top right button) * Coffee Bean (top shade) * Black Russian (bottom shade) * Black (outline) |first = "Don't Dig Straight Down" |recc = max }}leafmote is a recommended character who appeared in "Don't Dig Straight Down". It was recommended by max. It is a combination of Leafy and Remote. Spowenaseball Spowenaseball 'is a recommended character that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". It was recommended by logmeister4. It is a fusion of Spongy, Snowball, Tennis Ball, Pen and Eraser. Tarey 'Tarey 'is a recommended character that appeared in "Hurtful!". It was recommended by arturs2323. It is a fusion of Firey and Taco. Treemote Night Rider (remote) * Dim Gray (central and top left buttons) * Disco (top right button) * Coffee Bean (top shade) * Black Russian (bottom shade) * Black (outline) |first = "Fortunate Ben" }}'Treemote is a "character" (technically only an asset) that appeared in "Fortunate Ben". It is a fusion of Tree and Remote. Weirdy Weirdy is a character recommended by BFDIFAN9001 that appeared in "The Reveal". It is a fusion of Blocky, Spongy, Pencil, and Match. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Variations of Characters Category:Non-Contestants